


Page À Vu

by ori_nuventeen



Series: The Pagemaster [Esp.] [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ori_nuventeen/pseuds/ori_nuventeen
Summary: Page à vu (coloq.):Escoger un libro que nunca antes has leído, pero que de alguna manera resulte muy familiar.Escogerte a ti.********************************Paralelo a Biblichor, narrado desde el punto de vista de Seungkwan.[Es necesario leer el primero para entenderlo por completo.]





	1. Chapter 1

-¿Y dices que vas a reinventar los libros? -Seungkwan no estaba muy convencido de lo que su amigo le comentaba. Conoció a Wonwoo por casualidad una lluviosa tarde algunos años atrás y desde entonces se había convertido en esa clase de persona imprescindible, que siempre está a tu lado pero en silencio. Trataban de apoyarse mutuamente, pero aún no había entendido esa locura que le estaba proponiendo.

 

-Sé que no lo vas a entender aunque te lo explique. -estaba demasiado emocionado, gesticulaba mucho y eso chocaba con su aspecto de chico tranquilo- Sólo necesito que confíes en mí e intentes esto -colocó un libro en la mesa.

 

-Un libro sin título. Ya está. Reinventando la vida. Wonwoo a.k.a revolucionario -comenzó a aplaudir lento. A veces podría ser demasiado exagerado, pero es que no le veía sentido a todo esto.

 

Por el contrario, Wonwoo se imaginaba las diferentes formas en las que podía matarlo. Pero no quería manchar el sofá. Así que le sujetó la muñeca y le obligó a abrir el libro. Un segundo después su mano se cerró en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, este es el punto de vista de Seungkwan. Viene a raíz de Biblichor así que si por un casual habéis llegado aquí sin haberlo leído, deberíais, porque si no esta historia pierde mucho sentido.
> 
>  
> 
> Y si ya conocéis el anterior, espero que esta versión os guste♡


	2. Chapter 2

Seungkwan sentía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Miró a su alrededor totalmente desconcertado. No había rastro de Wonwoo ni de su casa por ningún lado, sino dos hombres diciendo algo como si se dirigieran a un público inexistente. ¿De qué iba todo esto?

 

Se acercó rápidamente a esos hombres, les preguntó dónde estaba. Movía la mano delante de su cara pero no se inmutaron. Ellos seguían recitando "¿Cuál es la posición de los comunistas con respecto a los proletarios en general?" De verdad que no entendía nada, aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto.

 

Se giró desesperado y se encontró de frente con Wonwoo quien, antes de darle tiempo a que soltara la retahíla de insultos que Seungkwan estaba apunto de empezar, le tomó la mano y a su alrededor volvió a aparecer el salón en el que estaban minutos antes.

 

-Antes de que digas nada: era a esto a lo que me refería. ¿Te acuerdas del chico que te presenté hace unas semanas? ¿Mingyu? Pues hemos conseguido crear lo nunca visto. A partir de ahora vamos a poder entrar en los libros. ¿No es fantástico?

 

A partir de ahí empezó todo. Cuando Seungkwan se tranquilizó tras la experiencia, Wonwoo le dio la explicación que merecía. El menor le propuso hacer de eso algo grande.

 

Así fue como meses después, estaban inaugurando la biblioteca cuya fama daría la vuelta al mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Manifiesto Comunista, Friedrich Engels y Karl Marx


	3. Chapter 3

Seungkwan estuvo yendo desde el primer día a la biblioteca, la usaba como escape de la realidad. Era alguien que se sentía demasiado presionado con todo. Su entorno, responsabilidades, las personas a su alrededor... todo le consumía y no sabía como evitarlo.

 

Por eso aquel lugar era su refugio. Ahí se sentía cómodo, se sentía en casa. A nadie allí le importaba en qué libro entraba y a los personajes de éstos, menos aún. Seungkwan se sentía liberado cuando la gente se olvidaba de él.

 

Con tanta frecuencia estaba allí que empezó a conocer de memoria el punto exacto en el que estaban alguno de los libros. Por eso Mingyu y Wonwoo, de vez en cuando, cambiaban la distribución.

 

La otra razón por la que solía ir era un secreto que se guardaba para sí mismo, le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Es frecuente que al leer una historia, nuestro cerebro tienda a crear una imagen a partir de las descripciones. La mente de Seungkwan una vez dio forma a un personaje del que ya ni recuerda el libro del que salió. Sólo recuerda que desde que abrió la biblioteca lo ha estado buscando por todos los libros que pudo. Realmente estaba enamorado de un personaje ficticio y había hecho todo lo posible por encontrarlo, aunque nunca lo pensara admitir.

 

No estaba seguro de que lo fuese a encontrar, pero nunca perdió la esperanza. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que no lo vería dentro de un libro, sino en la entrada de la biblioteca admirando boquiabierto el lugar. Año y medio después que que abriesen las puertas y año y medio de búsqueda, fue él quien lo encontró.


	4. Chapter 4

En cuanto a su aspecto, era mejor de lo que Seungkwan había imaginado. Sólo esperaba que no fuese de esas personas tan feas que simplemente eran guapas por fuera. Sabía que idealizar no le iba a traer nada bueno, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

 

Su corazón latía como loco mientras corría a donde lo había visto hace un minuto, pero cuando llegó, el único que quedaba allí era Wonwoo.

 

-¿Dónde está el chico que acaba de entrar?

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Te ha gustado? -le sonreía burlón- Mingyu se lo ha llevado a la zona de los libros infantiles, para que practique el transporte.

 

-¿Y dónde se supone que está esa zona si no lo indicáis? -Seungkwan estaba al borde de perder los nervios.

 

-Pregúntale a él, ahí lo tienes. -casi le da un infarto pensando que aquel chico estaría detrás de él, pero no. Sólo era Mingyu- ¿Lo has dejado practicando?

 

-Sí, ahora estará un rato entretenido -comentó el más alto acercándose a la mesa en la que estaba Wonwoo. Seungkwan simplemente se fue de allí, ya no le interesaba dónde estuviese.


	5. Chapter 5

Sí le interesaba. Se moría por saberlo. Es sólo que necesitaba un momento para aclararse. Cuando lo vio, su corazón comenzó a bombear como si fuese un martillo neumático. Aquello le parecía una locura, porque el chico (prácticamente) de sus sueños existía. Lo había encontrado y estaba seguro de que era real.

 

¿Ahora qué? ¿Se acercaba a él y le decía "oye mira, no nos conocemos pero llevo años enamorado de ti"? Nunca. ¿Intentaba hablar con él? ¿Cómo, si por poco su corazón explota cuando lo vio? ¿Qué pasaría si lo tenía cerca? Quizá se muere de un ataque.

 

Se había dedicado a pasear entre los libros cuando lo volvió a ver. Congelado, observó que simplemente deambulaba hasta que cogió el primer libro al alcance de su mano y entró. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Seguirle?

 

No había terminado de hacerse la pregunta cuando de nuevo estaba a unos metros de él buscando otro libro. Seungkwan notaba una sensación en su estómago mucho más fuerte que la que le producía el transporte. Nunca había llegado a acostumbrarse.

 

Cuando lo vio desaparecer no perdió un segundo y siguió caminando. No quería estar cerca cuando saliese de nuevo, simplemente era incapaz.


	6. Chapter 6

Se dirigió a un pasillo que conocía con la esperanza de que Wonwoo no hubiese decidido reorganizar ese también. Por suerte para él, el libro que buscaba estaba justo en su sitio y en seguida apareció en mitad de una multitud. Estar en historias que conocía le hacía sentir mucho mejor, quizá era eso lo que llaman zona de confort.

 

Todo iba bien hasta que unos minutos después notó una extraña sensación en la nuca. Cuando giró la vista, su mirada se entrelazó con la de aquel chico. ¿Estaba aquí? ¿Tenía la vista fija en él? Su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca, como si quisiera llegar hasta él. Una imagen desagradable si llegase a pasar.

 

Después de unos segundos no haciendo otra cosa que mirarse, simplemente le sonrió.

 

Y desapareció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, J. K. Rowling. Aunque no se menciona como tal, recuerdo que al ser la historia paralela, coinciden en el mismo libro que se comentaba en Biblichor, así que es mi deber mencionarlo (?).


	7. Chapter 7

Agradeció que hubiese salido para volver a respirar. Sin darse cuenta, había olvidado cómo se utilizaban los pulmones. ¿De todos los libros del mundo, habían ido a coger el mismo? ¿Le estaría siguiendo? Descartó esta idea en seguida, le parecía imposible que se hubiese fijado en él.

 

Se quedó ahí unos minutos, si salía justo después sería muy posible que se encontrasen y no estaba preparado para eso.

 

Cuando fue capaz de reunir el valor necesario, salió dispuesto a volver a casa. Ni siquiera se despidió de Wonwoo cuando pasó a su lado y él, que lo conocía más que suficiente, sabía que había algo que le rondaba la cabeza.


	8. Chapter 8

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles. Parecía que aquel chico distraído estaba acechando en la entrada de la biblioteca.

 

Hacía lo posible por evitarle. Entraba y salía en los pocos momentos en los que no estaba cerca. El hecho de haber estado ahí desde las reformas del edificio hasta su apertura y ser amigo de los dueños tenía sus ventajas: tenía acceso por la puerta trasera y aquello le salvó la vida. Sería incapaz de estar dos semanas sin entrar a la biblioteca y pasar a su lado no le parecía una opción viable aún.

 

El problema llegó cuando no pudo evitar quedarse admirando sus facciones, sonriendo como un tonto. El otro pareció notar esa extraña sensación en el cuello, igual que la primera vez que intercambiaron miradas. Fue inevitable que éstas se encontraran de nuevo.

 

Y, al igual que la primera vez, uno de los dos desapareció.


	9. Chapter 9

"No conozco una mejor cura para una enfermedad mental que un libro", escuchó. Estaba de acuerdo. Había estado usando los libros para escapar de todo. Para escapar de sí mismo. Por eso estaba ahora ahí, por haber escapado.

 

Llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí dentro. Cuando volvió a cruzar miradas con aquel muchacho, su corazón parecía haber corrido una maratón. Rápidamente cogió un libro, abriéndolo por la primera página. Lo hizo con tanta brusquedad que, sin darse cuenta, había tirado unos cuantos libros más.

 

Con miedo a volver y encontrarse con él, se aseguró de pasar el suficiente tiempo dentro como para que el chico se fuera de allí. Tras haber conocido la vida de Van Gogh dos veces y media, salió. Habría pasado bastante tiempo en el exterior como para no encontrárselo.

 

Pero se lo encontró adormilado contra una estantería de aquel pasillo. No pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Le había estado esperando? Sacudió la cabeza. Sea cual fuese la razón por la que estaba ahí sentado, no podía irse sin más. Se quitó la chaqueta y trató de arroparle con cuidado de no despertarlo. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lust for Life, Irving Stone.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un profundo universo color avellana. Seungkwan ya se sentía paralizado, pero la mano que ahora le sujetaba la muñeca con fuerza hacía que se derritiera.

 

-Esto... perdona si te he hecho daño... no quería... -si nunca le dijo a nadie el motivo por el que visitaba tanto la biblioteca, tampoco diría que su voz se acababa de convertir en su canción favorita.

 

-No te preocupes, está bien -hizo lo imposible por aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía, rezando a quien fuese necesario para que no se diera cuenta de lo rápido que iba su corazón.- Por cierto, me llamo Seungkwan.

 

Ya se había olvidado de cómo era aquel personaje que tanto buscó. Creía recordar que tenía los ojos verdes, pero aquel color había dejado de importarle. Había visitado cientos de mundos a través de miles de páginas, pero prefería perderse en aquellos ojos avellana, fijos en los suyos.

 

-Yo soy Vernon. -Quería saberlo todo de él, quería conocerle como nadie. Al menos ahora sabía su nombre.

 

Su mente dejó de funcionar con normalidad, no se correspondía lo que pensaba con lo que decía. Gracias al cielo.

 

-Encantado de conocerte - _aún tengo que hacerlo._ \- No sé qué haces ahí, sentado en el suelo - _ni dónde has estado toda mi vida._ \- Te va a doler la espalda si duermes ahí, en alguno de los sillones estarás mejor - _por favor, cuídate_.- Bueno, me voy. Espero verte pronto - _espero verte siempre_.

 

Trató de alejarse antes de que el huracán que se había formado en su cabeza hiciera estragos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente? Pero algo le impidió llegar hasta su vía de escape. O alguien.

 

-No, espera, quédate. Por favor. Yo... te estaba esperando... a ti. -el corazón de Seungkwan tan solo dejó de funcionar. Si estaba soñando, no quería despertar.

 

Dicen que a la Ocasión la pintan calva pero, ¿qué importa su pelo si es ella quien te atrapa, quien se aferra a ti?

 

No dudó un segundo en tomarle de la mano y dirigirse junto a él a los sillones.

 

Tras una conversación banal, Vernon cayó rendido ante el sueño. Seungkwan se tumbó a su lado. Dudó por un momento si debería o no, pero a estas alturas estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo.

 

Seguro que por la mañana se arrepentiría de estar abrazándole. Pero ahora no le importaba en absoluto. Ahora simplemente se aferraba a la vida.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocasión/Oportunidad es una diosa greco-romana. "A la Ocasión la pintan calva" o "La Oportunidad es calva en la nuca", descrito en el libro:
> 
> -El Porqué de los Dichos, José María Iribarren.


	11. Chapter 11

-¡BUENOS DÍAS, TORTOLITOS! -la repentina voz lo despertó de un sobresalto. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que tenía rodeada la cintura de Vernon, se separó de él, avergonzado.- Os he traído café, cortesía de las máquinas de la planta de abajo.

 

Mingyu se sentó en medio de ellos dos. No le prestó realmente atención, no estaba seguro de lo que estaban hablando. No le importaba. Sólo entendió que Vernon le había estado esperando durante dos días y con eso fue más que suficiente. También entendió la insinuación de Mingyu, a lo que no pudo evitar golpearle. A veces aquel niño era insoportable.

 

Una vez los hubo dejado solos, todo fue más tranquilo. No había necesidad de palabras, bastaban miradas robadas y leves sonrisas. No le importaría acostumbrarse a esto.

 

-¿Recuerdas el juego que proponías anoche? ¿El de las preguntas? -quizá era la mejor forma de conocerse.- Vale, pues vamos a jugar, pero con una variante: no podemos hacer ninguna pregunta hasta que no estemos dentro de un libro, ¿te parece bien? -así tendrían más intimidad, sin riesgo a que Wonwoo y Mingyu estuviesen acechando. Así vivirían mucho más.

 

-Fantástico -dejando olvidados aquellos cafés y sujetando su mano con fuerza, se dejó arrastrar por entre las estanterías sin perder de vista a Vernon, corriendo delante de él. Aún llevaba puesta su chaqueta.


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Sabes? Yo nací aquí, -comentó Vernon mirando a su alrededor- pero me mudé a Corea cuando aún era pequeño, así que me acuerdo de poco.

 

Estaban en mitad de Times Square. Otra ventaja de los transportes era el poder recorrer el mudo sin límite alguno. Ni siquiera el planeta Tierra lo era. Ya habían recorrido cientos de ciudades, habían visitado mundos y habían viajado entre dimensiones. Cada vez más lejos para sentirse cada vez más cerca.

 

-¿Recuerdas que fuese normal que hubiese vacas? -porque, efectivamente, había vacas sueltas en mitad de Nueva York.

 

-Tenía entendido que no, la verdad. Mira a aquellos, lo están grabando para YouTube. -Vernon rió. Desde que habían empezado aquel juego descubrieron que eran los perfectos compañeros de viaje el uno para el otro. Viéndole el lado divertido a todo, bromeando con cualquier cosa y haciendo comentarios de todo lo que se les ocurriese.

 

-Algún día me gustaría visitar Nueva York de verdad. Me encantaría recorrer el mundo, pero me he tenido que conformar con recorrer páginas.

 

-Prometo que te llevaré. A Nueva York, a París o a donde tú quieras. Algún día vamos a viajar de verdad y juntos. -no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que Vernon acababa de jurar. Ojalá ese "algún día" estuviese más próximo de lo que esperaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -¡Muuu!, David Safier


	13. Chapter 13

Sentados en uno de los pasillos de un hospital psiquiátrico, escuchaban música extranjera desde el otro lado. En algún momento creyeron entender que era egipcia. Frente a ellos, dos adolescentes se besaban.

 

-Y... ¿tienes pareja? -Seungkwan por fin se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que tanto le rondaba la cabeza. Aunque no estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

 

Si decía que sí, seguro que algo dentro de él se rompería. Pero si decía que no, no sabría cómo reaccionar.

 

Nunca quiso hacerse ilusiones con él, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez lo conocía más y cada vez le encantaba más: su forma de ser, sus principios, su sentido del humor, la forma en que se le iluminaba la cara cuando reía, su pelo despeinado cada vez que se quedaba dormido en el hombro de Seungkwan... todo. No pudo evitar cometer la idiotez de enamorarse.

 

Vernon le miró a los ojos antes de responderle -Todavía no -y con un guiño, desapareció.

 

Fue la mejor idiotez de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It's Kind of a Funny Story, Ned Vizzini


	14. Chapter 14

Vernon acababa de preguntarle si podrían morir dentro de un libro. Una pregunta básica en realidad, pero una pregunta que Seungkwan nunca se había hecho. Poco le importaba lo que pasase, fuera lo que fuese, cualquier cosa le daba igual. Creía que no encontraría algo por lo que interesarse de forma genuina, algo por lo que preocuparse hasta que unos ojos perdidos se habían encontrado con los suyos.

 

Y ahora esos ojos estaban perdidos en mitad de la Arena.

 

Esto no debería estar pasando, pensó. Seguro que es una broma de mal gusto. Su primera reacción fue tomar la mano del chico para sacarlo de allí, pero no pudo.

 

No, no, no, no, no... por favor, que no hayan cerrado el libro. Por favor. Rogaba mientras corría para ponerse a salvo, arrastrando tras de sí a quien antes le había arrastrado por la biblioteca. No sabía si podían morir en una historia, pero sabía que no podrían salir mientras el libro estuviese cerrado. No sabía si los personajes podrían hacerle algún tipo de daño, pero sabía que no quería quedarse para comprobarlo.

 

-¡CUIDADO! -y un instante después se encontraba aprisionado bajo el cuerpo de Vernon. No le importaría morir así.

 

Quizá fueron sus hormonas. Quizá fue el miedo al "¿y si...?" Quizá fue la adrenalina. O quizá simplemente no podían aguantar más. Lo único que estaba seguro era que ya no había ninguna distancia entre sus labios y aún así le parecía demasiada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Los Juegos del Hambre, Suzanne Collins.


	15. Chapter 15

Habían pasado los días desde aquello. Tenía miedo de que su relación se volviese fría o incómoda pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. A pesar de no haber hablado del beso y hacer como si no hubiese pasado, se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos.

 

Siguieron con su juego de recorrer todos los libros que pudiesen y más. No tenían necesidad de hacerlo para preguntar sobre el otro. Simplemente querían hacerlo. Querían pasar tiempo juntos, aunque no lo llegasen a admitir.

 

-Deberíamos probar algún cuento. Ya sabes la típica historia de cuentos de hadas, con príncipes y princesas... -ante la mirada extrañada de Seungkwan, Vernon siguió hablando.- De todos a los que hemos entrado, nunca hemos caído en uno, puede ser divertido.

 

-No sabía que lo de tratarme como un príncipe era porque te gustaban esas cosas -bromeó Seungkwan alejándose de allí- sígueme, creo que sé dónde están.

 

Tras transportarse a uno de los libros que Seungkwan señaló, se encontraron frente a frente con Anastasia. Pero no la de la adaptación infantil. Tampoco la princesa de la historia rusa real.

 

-A veces se me olvida que esto se considera literatura. -estaban en una sala con objetos de dudoso uso.- Así que sabías dónde estaban... -Vernon le dedicó una mirada burlona- Tienes un concepto extraño de cuentos de hadas.

 

-Vernon, vámonos de aquí, por favor -rápidamente sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo.- MIngyu y Wonwoo han debido volver a cambiar la distribución. De verdad que pensaba que era un libro infantil. Ha sido un error, perdona. Vámonos.

 

-Oye, no te pongas así -le dedicó una sonrisa que le tranquilizó- no pasa nada. Ya tenemos otra anécdota para el futuro -le había tomado la mano para acariciar su dorso con suavidad.

 

Tenía la capacidad de hacer cambiar su estado de ánimo. Hacer que su corazón se acelerase con la misma facilidad con la que le transmitía calma. Podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas haciendo tan poco que le encantaba disfrutar cada minuto a su lado.

 

-Quién sabe, quizá podemos divertirnos un rato -y de nuevo volvía a ponerle nervioso. Le había soltado la mano para ahora acercarse a curiosear los objetos de la sala.

 

-No vayas a tocar nada eso, por el amor de Dios. A saber dónde ha estado.

 

-Ya sabes que no es real -aún así no se arriesgó a tocarlo- Además... tampoco te has negado a probarlo.

 

-Imbécil... -Seungkwan se cubrió la cara con las manos, totalmente avergonzado.

 

Salieron justo antes de ver algo que no necesitaban ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Anastasia. Una Historia Inolvidable, A. L. Singer y Bob DePew (adaptación de la película de 20th Century Fox).
> 
> -Anastasia La Princesa Perdida, James Blair Lovell.
> 
> -50 Sombras de Grey, E. L. James.


	16. Chapter 16

-Venga, Seungkwan, no seas tonto y díselo. Si se te nota en la cara que te encanta.

 

O era muy transparente o Wonwoo lo conocía demasiado. Por eso estaban ahora ahí, con unas tazas de café entre las manos, debatiendo sobre si el más pequeño debería declararse o no.

 

-Pero... ¿y si me dice que no? ¿Qué hago con mi vida? ¿Me tiro por un puente?

 

-A veces se me olvida lo dramático que eres -Wonwoo se llevó la mano a la sien, haciendo presión ante el inminente dolor de cabeza.- Te lo estoy diciendo porque lo que veo en ti lo veo también en él. No podéis ser más obvios y a la vez más torpes el uno con el otro. De verdad que no sé si no lo ves o no lo quieres ver -después de un sorbo de café, siguió hablando.- Primero: No te va a decir que no, es obvio. Segundo: No pierdes nada, al contrario, sólo ganas; si te dice que no, tú y yo sabemos que es del tipo de persona que no va a hacer que os sintáis incómodos después, y si te dice que sí, pues sales con novio -le sonrió.

 

Tenía razón, ¿a quién quería engañar? Prefería quedarse con un pequeño error que con un "¿y si...?" el resto de su vida. No perdía nada por arriesgarse. Así que tras terminar su café y dejarle una nota para Vernon, se fue de allí no sin antes agradecerle a Wonwoo por la charla. Siempre le daba los mejores consejos.

 

-Déjame ver -le pidió Mingyu a Wonwoo, tomando el papel de sus manos. Había llegado justo antes de que Seungkwan se fuese de allí y no es que hubiese querido escuchar la conversación a escondidas, simplemente el chico hablaba demasiado alto en el silencio de la biblioteca.

 

-¿En serio? -Wonwoo alzó una ceja al ver cómo dibujaba un corazón en la parte de arriba de la hoja.

 

-¿Por qué no? Así queda más bonito -ante esto, el mayor sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Por muy alto que fuese, seguía siendo un niño.

 

Minutos después entró Vernon y tras ver la nota, salió corriendo hacia dónde le esperaba Seungkwan. Mingyu y Wonwoo simplemente observaron cómo se fue, pensando en la historia que estaba a punto de comenzar entre ellos dos. No podían evitar acordarse de ellos mismos muchos meses atrás.


	17. Chapter 17

_No puedo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No estoy preparado. Que va. Nunca._ Seungkwan andaba en círculos en aquel bosque. Entró decidido pero, mientras pasaban los minutos, más paralizado se sentía. Su cabeza se había vuelto un torbellino de pensamientos encontrados. Quería arriesgarse, pero simplemente no podía. Cada vez más nervioso, cada vez se olvidaba de más partes de su pequeño discurso. Tenía una idea preparada de lo que le quería decir, quizá así estaría más seguro.

 

Pero a la hora de la verdad, todo aquello no importó. Importó menos aún cuando unos metros más allá apareció la figura de aquel chico que le había dado la vuelta a su mundo. Para su suerte, estaba de espaldas a él, lo que le permitió rápidamente esconderse entre unos árboles. Creía que estaba decidido a decirle todo lo que sentía, pero ahora estaba completamente paralizado, presa del pánico.

 

Pasaron las horas.  _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Vernon le había estado buscando.  _No puedo estar aquí eternamente._  Pareció haberse cansado.  _No puedo hacerle esto..._ Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su voz.

 

-Seungkwan, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme esto. Llevo horas aquí y esta vez no voy a cometer el mismo error de entrar a buscarte sin tener idea de a dónde ir. Ni siquiera sé si me oyes, espero que sí. Si no lo estás haciendo al menos ensayo el discurso que te voy a dar en algún momento. No sé dónde estás ahora mismo, tampoco sé dónde has estado toda mi vida. Pero sé que te necesito aquí a mi lado. Ahora y siempre. Me he sentido tan vacío que vine aquí para encontrar algo de entretenimiento, y me encontré contigo. Te juro que desde que te miré a los ojos no he dejado de pensar en otra cosa y que no quiero ver nada que no sea tu sonrisa. Pero sé que no soy el único que se siente así. Creerás que no me doy cuenta, pero cada vez que me acerco demasiado a ti dejas de respirar. ¿Tu corazón también se vuelve loco cuando me coges la mano? Porque creo que el mío a veces ha llegado a comunicarse contigo. ¿Alguna vez has sentido esas mariposas revoloteando en el estómago? Porque en el mío han montado una pista de baile y se lo pasan en grande. La cosa es que quizá no soy la persona más capacitada para expresarme, pero sí soy capaz de decir la verdad: te quiero. Me haces sentir como nadie me ha hecho sentir nunca. En estas últimas semanas hemos visto miles de cosas, hemos visitado mundos y he de decir que lo único que tenían de especial era que estabas a mi lado. Que el País de las Maravillas es un descampado a tu lado. Que al final nunca supimos a qué le teme un hombre sabio, pero a lo que yo le tengo miedo es a perderte. Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero hacerte sentir todo y vivir más aún. Haré que Romeo y Julieta nos envidien, porque nosotros ya hemos durado más de tres días y nosotros vamos a sobrevivir.

 

Todo el aire que Seungkwan había estado conteniendo se escapó de sus pulmones cuando le escuchó.  _Wonwoo tenía razón, está igual que yo..._

 

-Madre mía, Vernon... Que cliché eres, das asco, -no puedo evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sólo. Se había acostumbrado a que lo hiciera constantemente- pero ha sido un buen ensayo, sólo falta que seas capaz de decírselo a la cara. ¿Lo serás? . . . Ojalá.

 

-Es verdad, demasiado cursi. Pero sí. Mi corazón también se vuelve loco y mis mariposas creo que más que volar les daba ansiedad -si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca.- La verdad es que te he traído aquí porque quería hacer algo más o menos parecido. Pero me ha dado demasiado miedo. Por eso me escondí entre los árboles y ya no supe cómo salir, así que... me voy a tomar la libertad de entender ese ensayo como la verdadera actuación. Te quiero mucho. Muchísimo. Creo que no eres realmente consciente desde cuando estoy loco por ti, porque me pasé la mayoría del tiempo esquivándote. Pero pienso recuperar el tiempo perdido de ahora en adelante -se juntaron en un beso que supo a gloria.- Hansol Vernon Chwe, ¿me permites poder decir que ya somos algo oficialmente?

 

-Nunca lo volveré a negar, Boo Seungkwan.

 

Quizá aquella no fue la forma que esperaba. Quizá tenía que haberle dicho lo que pensaba decir desde un principio, pero aunque no lo hubiese hecho en ese momento, se aseguraría de decirle realmente todo lo que significaba para él.

 

Así empezaron un nuevo capítulo de una historia a la que no pensaban ponerle fin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Las Crónicas de Narnia - El Sobrino del Mago, C. S. Lewis.
> 
> -Las Aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas - Lewis Carroll.
> 
> -El Temor de un Hombre Sabio. Crónica del Asesino de Reyes: Segundo Día - Patrick Rothfuss.
> 
> -La Tragedia de Romeo y Julieta - William Shakespeare.


	18. Epílogo

Pasaron las semanas. ¿Había cambiado su relación? Sólo en el hecho de que ahora había besos con más frecuencia. También tenían mucha más confianza el uno en el otro, si eso era posible. Si no hubiese sido porque ambos chicos les informaron de la novedad, ni Mingyu ni Wonwoo se habrían dado cuenta de que habían dado un paso más en su relación.

 

Ahí estaba Seungkwan, mirando las hojas a medio escribir delante de él, pensando y recordando todo lo vivido los últimos meses. Cerró el libro con una sonrisa y lo colocó entre las estanterías.

 

Sabía que Vernon era algo despistado, pero confiaba en que fuese capaz de ver el único libro diferente al resto. Este sí tenía color en la portada, tenía texto entre sus hojas. Este no le iba a llevar a ningún lugar, pero le haría ver más allá de lo que podría expresar.

 

Después del tiempo que llevaban juntos, aún se ponía demasiado nervioso para hablar con sinceridad, para decir todo lo que gritaba su corazón pero su mente callaba. Así que aquella le pareció la mejor opción.

 

Esperó cerca de aquel estante hasta que unos ojos color avellana se encontraron con los suyos en aquel pasillo. Ambos sonrieron al instante.

 

-Hola -Vernon se acercó a él para saludar con un suave beso.- Te he estado esperando.

 

-Perdona, me he parado a hablar con los chicos, ya sabes... -su mirada divagó un poco alrededor hasta que se encontró con aquello que salía de la monotonía.- ¿Y eso?

 

-Oh, es un libro nuevo, -mintió Seungkwan- no lo quería abrir hasta que no llegases. Ábrelo -con su mirada fija en él y una sonrisa que no se había borrado aún de su rostro.

 

Vernon tomó aquel libro. " _Eloquence"_ rezaba su portada. Movido por la curiosidad, lo abrió por la primera página esperando un transporte que nunca se dio. Comenzó a leer:

 

_**elocuencia** (Del lat. eloquentia.)_

_**1.** s. f. Facultad de expresarse escrita u oralmente de manera que se conmueva, deleite y sobretodo persuada al receptor._

_**2.**  RETÓRICA Cualidad del lenguaje convincente y expresivo._

_**3.**  Poder expresivo y persuasivo de las cosas._

_*_

_Expresar por escrito todo aquello que nunca te he podido decir._

 

-Seungkwan, ¿qué es esto? -Vernon alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos brillando sobre una enorme sonrisa. Se encontró con todas las estrellas del universo brillando ante él.

 

-Quizá aquella vez en el bosque no dije todo lo que me hubiese gustado. Tampoco lo he hecho hasta ahora, porque no he sido capaz. Por eso quiero que, aunque no te lo diga, seas consciente de todo -sus manos se posaron sobre las contrarias, que sostenían aquel libro. Un libro realmente único en aquella biblioteca.

 

Vernon comenzó a recorrer aquellas páginas. Toda la magia que había en los miles de libros de aquel lugar se quedó reducida a polvo. Un libro corriente perdería su encanto después de haber visitado aquellos, pero el que tenía entre las manos no era un libro más. Era mucho más que un simple texto.

 

_Al principio me hacías sentir inseguro._

_Ahora me siento en casa._

 

Tras varias hojas, decidieron acomodarse en uno de los sofás. El mismo en el que empezó todo aquello. Mientras Vernon leía, Seungkwan apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas para observar las diferentes reacciones reflejadas en su cara, cargadas de ilusión, de alegría y de mil sentimientos más.

 

_Siempre he sentido un vacío en mí, como si faltara algo._

_Entonces llegaste tú, y entendí que no puedes completar un puzzle sin todas sus piezas._

_Que cualquiera que sea la historia, nunca estará completa si falta un personaje._

_Eres todo lo que me falta._

_Gracias por ver en mí el potencial para escribir una obra maestra._

 

Mientras con una mano sostenía el ejemplar, la otra encajaba perfectamente con la de Seungkwan.

 

_No me importa quedarme en la realidad._

_No necesito una vía de escape._

_Porque tú eres mi realidad._

 

-Pensaba que el cursi era yo. ¿Cuánto has escrito? -no dejó de leer aunque le estuviese hablando.

 

-Entre poemas, anécdotas, frases, cartas y demás... unas 200 páginas o más. No lo sé, no me he parado a contarlas -rió.

 

Unos minutos después, Vernon se encontró con páginas en blanco. Cuando Seungkwan se dio cuenta, se levantó para sentarse a su lado, mirándole a la cara.

 

-Aunque no haya nada más, no significa que haya acabado. Prometo que seguiré escribiendo porque, igual que te quiero hoy, te querré mañana. Y aunque se acaben las páginas, haré una secuela. Dos, tres. Todas las que hagan falta. Porque si escribir ahí significa seguir estando a tu lado, escribiré durante el resto de mi vida.

 

-Porque a tu lado cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso, -continuó Vernon aquel pequeño discurso- y porque a tu lado una eternidad se me hace corta -se acercó más a él, pasando un brazo por su cintura.- Gracias por ser el escritor, el protagonista y la historia de mi nuevo libro favorito.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí acaba esta historia. Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta el final de Page À Vu desde el principio de Biblichor. Gracias por disfrutar con la historia de Vernon y por haber querido conocer la de Seungkwan.
> 
> Me despido porque no entra en mis planes volver a escribir pero, ¿quién sabe? Lo mismo cambio de idea.
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias a quien haya llegado aquí♡♡♡


End file.
